


The Guessing Game

by selenehekate



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nanites force Charlie and Bass to participate in another one of their weird experiments: in order to escape, Monroe needs to guess the color and material of Charlie underwear. Only problem is, she's not exactly wearing any...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but I just started at a new job, so you'll have to forgive me. Here's my piece for The Orgy Armada: “She’s young enough not to know better, but what’s your excuse?” with Bass and Charlie.
> 
> Just a note: The Nanites figure heavily into the plot, but give it a chance. It's sort of my fun headcanon for what I almost wish they'd done with the Nanites. After all, there's no reason they needed to be evil all the time, right? Sometimes, they can just be little shitheads :)

Charlie was aware that Nano-Priscilla and Aaron were conspiring together, she just wasn’t sure why. Frankly, Charlie almost believed it was better that she didn’t know what the unlikely pair was up to. Ever since the Nanites had taken over Priscilla’s body, Aaron’s wife been horribly manipulative and nosy. Aaron—poor guy—spent most of his time either dissuading Nano-Priscilla from causing chaos or cleaning up the myriad of messes the Nanites left behind.

Nano-Priscilla never actually hurt anyone. She didn’t cause pain or death, nor did she destroy any tactical advantages they had against the Patriots. No, Nano-Priscilla wasn’t a threat; in reality, she was an annoying prankster, a poltergeist determined to learn more about humanity through quirky scenarios.

Though Rachel, Miles, Aaron, and Monroe weren’t exactly thrilled with Nano-Priscilla’s existence, they all agreed that—since she was more or less benign—she was less of a threat than the Patriots, and thus could be dealt with at a later date. In was an open secret that the Matheson clan would eventually remove the Nanites from Priscilla’s body, but Nano-Priscilla didn’t seem to mind. She was content to play with her human toys while they didn’t resist.

Charlie, on her part, tried to steer clear of anything connected to the Nanites. Her personal strength was in waging war against humans, not weird magical science bugs, or whatever they were.

Of course, since Aaron had the task of babysitting Nano-Priscilla, and Miles spent ninety percent of his time banging her mom, that left Charlie to pal around with Monroe. It had been the two of them who led the charge against the Patriots, who scouted a nearby town for enemies, and who had found a small farmhouse by a stream to reside in while the team plotted their next move. Monroe and Charlie had strategy meetings together, hunted for food together, and even restocked weapons together. They were never apart, and it drove Charlie up a damn wall.

Sebastian Monroe may have been an asset, but he was also an ass. He made countless insufferable, quippy comments about everything—her hair, her cooking, her right hook—and he took great pleasure in making her mad. Since Miles Matheson was otherwise occupied with her mom, Monroe decided Charlie was his next best partner in crime, and he very rarely left her side. Half of the time, Charlie thought about ramming him through the stomach with her knife.

The other half? She contemplated dragging his lips down to hers.

Her attraction to him wasn’t her fault; she was trapped in a damn crime-fighting unit with her family, for crying out loud. Rachel rarely let Charlie go into any town or nearby camp on her own. Charlie always had to take Miles with her, and while her uncle was a fairly good guy, he was also a massive cockblock. Ever since the makeshift Matheson clan had begun traveling through Texas on behalf of the Rangers, Charlie had gone completely unfucked, and it was starting to drive her insane.

Monroe was the only man around whom Charlie wasn’t related to (other than Aaron, but he was essentially her big brother). Monroe was a strong and solid man with deceptively soft curls and glittering blue eyes. She was always left in awe at the way he looked at her after a fight, panting for breath with a hooded gaze. She loved his scraggly beard that hid the corners of his lips, and she could just imagine the way it would feel between her thighs…

Thoughts like these were what drove Charlie into the stream beside the abandoned farmhouse late one evening. She needed to cool down, to take a proverbial cold shower and forget about her lust and desire for a psychotic dipshit. She stripped and laid back in the water, not moving until her limbs shook and her teeth chattered from the cold. Freezing the lust out of her—it worked every time.

“Are you busy?”

Charlie jumped and jerked her hands up to cover her body. The cold water splashed against her face and she sputtered in shock. Standing above Charlie with her head tilted to the side was Nano-Priscilla. “Jesus,” Charlie said with a scowl as she dropped her hands. “Don’t do that.”

“You’re needed.” Nano-Priscilla simply replied. “Immediately.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and stood. “Of course I am,” she muttered as she began scanning the ground for her clothing. She easily spotted her pants and shirt, but where the hell had her undergarments gone?

“Sebastian Monroe is injured. I think he might be dying.”

Charlie’s head jerked up, her eyes going wide. “What?” Her voice became tense; she couldn’t even pretend to be unconcerned about his health. “What happened?” She threw on her shirt and hurriedly reached for her pants.

“I do not know.” Nano-Priscilla said without moving. “We could not help him. It is very strange. You should come. Immediately.”

Charlie buttoned her jeans, forewent her shoes, and hurried after Nano-Priscilla back towards the house. The small woman walked fast, but Charlie was frustrated that even the threat of death couldn’t break the Nanites of their control and force her to run; this is why humans would always be better in Charlie’s mind.

They entered the house. Charlie’s wet hair smacked against her face as she turned to Priscilla. “Where?” was all she said. Wordlessly, Nano-Priscilla pointed at a small closet in the corner of the room. This, more than anything, should have made Charlie pause and consider who she was dealing with. A closet? What would a dying Sebastian Monroe be doing in a closet? Charlie didn’t pause, however; her worry was too great. Her heart thudded against her chest and her palms began to sweat; she had to help him.

She opened the door to the closet and stepped inside, only to see Monroe looking all too fine and leaning against the wall. He blinked against the sudden light, his eyes growing wide. “Wait—“

But the door slammed shut from the outside, and Charlie heard a lock flip into place. “Thank you for complying,” Nano-Priscilla said in her usual blank tone. “This makes things easier.”

Maybe she should have been worried, but Charlie had fallen victim to enough of Nano-Priscilla’s “tests” to simply groan. “Oh, come on! What is it this time? You want us to break out? Try to trick everyone else into entering the closet? See who comes out first?”

“I don’t think anyone’s coming out of the closet, but if I had to pick, my money’s on Miles,” Monroe said with a smirk.

She whirled around to face him with a glare. “Do you take anything seriously?”

“I try not to.”

Charlie shook her head and fell silent, waiting for Nano-Priscilla to finish explaining the inevitable rules. It was dark inside the small space—almost too dark to see—but a single flashlight rested on the floor, creating a shadowy prison. Charlie felt one of her eyebrows rise; the Nanites must have enabled the flashlight. The only question was why?

“We wish to perform another test. A very important test. You shall be our subjects.”

“We figured that out, but thanks,” Monroe snapped with a roll of his eyes.

“Our test involves playing a game,” Nano-Priscilla said through the door. “Sebastian Monroe. The door will automatically unlock and grant you freedom once you have correctly determined the color and material of Charlotte Matheson’s undergarments.”

“What?” Charlie prided herself on being subtle and taciturn, but she couldn’t help the shriek that built up in her chest at the Nanites’ new “test.” “Are you fucking—“ Monroe clamped a hand over Charlie’s mouth to shut her up as Nano-Priscilla began to speak once more.

“Every incorrect answer will result in the two of you being drawn closer together. We suggest you figure it out quickly.”

“No problem,” Charlie muttered. “I can tell you, I’m wearing—“ but she was cut off with a gasp as the air was squeezed from her lungs. She coughed and sputtered, but she couldn’t speak. Concerned, Monroe reached out and gripped her shoulders to steady her.

“Do not try to speak of it again,” Nano-Priscilla said. “There is no touching the undergarments. There is no showing. You must play the game. Besides, your insubordination would not have helped matters. Certainly not in your situation.”

I’ll have to talk with Miles, Charlie thought as she rubbed her throat. This time, the little freaks have gone too far— She gasped, as Nano-Priscilla’s final comment suddenly began to make sense. _Shit, _Charlie thought as she recalled throwing her clothing on in a blind panic. _Oh, shit. I’m not wearing underwear. _She’d been too worried about Monroe’s safety to bother finding her panties; they were probably still beside the stream. Or maybe even hidden somewhere by the crazy Nanites for this little game. Charlie glanced to the ground, avoiding Monroe’s gaze. “Oh, come on,” she muttered.____

“Good luck,” Nano-Priscilla said through the door. The sound of footsteps signaled that she was walking away.

Under his breath, Monroe began to chuckle, as Charlie frantically swiveled her head to the left and to the right. The pair stood mere inches apart with no where to go. There were no auxiliary exits—no windows or trapdoors—leaving them confined in a tight space, a space haunted by artificial light that made everything look smaller, look like it was closing in…

Suddenly, Monroe rested his hand on the wall by her head. He stretched his arm out in front of him, but leaned forward until they were only six inches apart. “Breathe,” he said in a soothing tone. “We’re safe.”

Charlie swallowed and leaned her head back against the wall. She hated being trapped, always had. If she was stuck in here for much longer, she’d probably hyperventilate herself into unconsciousness. “Just guess,” she managed to spit out.

Monroe’s lips twitched ever so slightly, but he only said, “Color and material, huh? That’s easy. I’ve seen you change often enough—“

“Perv,” she muttered.

“You always wear black cotton panties,” he finished. Instantly, his left hand shot out and wrapped around Charlie’s wrist.

She tried to yank it away, pulling with all of her strength, but his grip was like metal. “Monroe—“

“I didn’t do it,” he said, his voice laced with awe. “I swear, I didn’t…” She saw his adams apple bob as he swallowed. “Son of a bitch,” he said, “the goddamn Nanites… they—“

“Guess again,” Charlie said, but this time, her voice trembled a little. If this was what Nano-Priscilla had meant by the two of them being drawn closer, she wasn’t sure whether to thank the little fuckers or wring their necks. “Be careful. I don’t want to do this all night.”

“Oh, come on. I thought you’d have more stamina than that,” he said, but at the hard stare Charlie gave him in response, Monroe sighed. “Fine. Okay. White, then. White cotton panties?” Monroe’s right hand dropped to her waist and Monroe lurched forward to compensate from the sudden weight change. He barely missed bumping heads with her, and his lips pressed together into a thin line. “This is ridiculous.”

“Looks who’s catching on.”

Monroe seemed to take umbrage at this comment; there was a glint in his eye, and before she knew it, Monroe threw out in rapid-fire succession, “Black silk panties?” He took a step closer. “White silk panties?” His left hand gripped her shoulder. “Red silk panties?” Their hips ever-so-slightly touched. “Red cotton panties?” His inner thighs pressed against her legs. “Green—“

She threw her hand over his mouth with a glare. “Don’t even think about it,” she seethed in a low voice. “Stop talking. Think. Use your head and think.”

His brow furrowed as she pulled her hand away, and Charlie became aware of just how close they were. His breath grazed her cheek as he said, “Thinking won’t help me win a guessing game.”

“It will if you make an intelligent guess. Think. What colors are popular? What materials? Because last I checked, silk was hard to come by.” She fought a small smirk from sliding across her face, pleased the Nanites hadn’t stopped her from saying that. She couldn’t outright tell him anything, but apparently Charlie could guide his thought process with hints…

His eyes narrowed into a smoldering stare, one she couldn’t look away from—not that she had anything better to see in the dark closet, mind you—and he said, “Okay. New Vegas. You bartered for clean clothes there. Lace is big in New Vegas. Black lace panties.” 

Their hips slammed together and Charlie let out a small hiss—of pain or pleasure she wasn’t sure. She could feel him poking into her thigh, and her pulse began to race. She forced her eyes to stay on his. “Disappointed?”

Monroe’s lips twitched. “A little. I like black lace.”

“I can tell,” she drawled.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips—was it just her imagination, or had he leaned closer of his own accord?—and he breathed, “Sorry, Charlotte. It’s been awhile. This isn’t helping my, uh, tension.”

“Believe me, I understand.” Warmth had begun to pool in her center as the blood thudded through her veins, making her ache for him to keep guessing wrong, for him to be pulled even closer…

He cocked one eyebrow and his lips parted. “If I keep getting these wrong, we might end up mutually solving our… problems.”

It was an open invitation—one that was meant to be either accepted or immediately forgotten and discarded—and it had Charlie panting. Did she want to give in to her desire? Was she really that far gone that she’d ignore every awful thing this man had ever done? The answer was obvious. “I don’t think you guessing wrong will solve our problems,” she said slowly. Instantly, a mask rose up onto Monroe’s face and all of his vulnerable lust disappeared. Charlie hurried to continue. “I think we’d end up more frustrated than before, being fully clothed and pressed together.”

Monroe’s mask of uncertainty stayed in place, but his eyes softened. “Then I guess next time the Nanites decide to experiment on us, we’ll have to make sure you aren’t wearing any underwear.”

Charlie’s breath caught in her throat, her body freezing. She felt her heart stutter in her chest, felt Monroe’s cock twitch against her leg. She knew the moment he understood what had happened because the smolder in his eyes became more intense. “You’re not… You’re not wearing underwear?”

A click of the door lock coming undone sounded, and then the closet door slowly swung open. Charlie and Monroe both blinked at the harsh light in front of them, and Monroe stepped back. Instantly, Charlie’s body felt cold where his had once been. She looked to him with hard eyes, looking for his lust, his desire. It was there, plain on his face in the way he watched her like a hungry animal. However, there was something else in Monroe’s gaze too: uncertainty. It was one thing to idly discuss possibly sleeping together, but it was another entirely to actually do it. He stood there, silent, waiting for her to decide what to do.

With a twisted smile, Charlie raised a finger to her lips and shut the closet door.

In that instant, she was pinned against the wall, his hips grinding into hers and his teeth on her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as a low moan escaped her lips, her hands finding his chest and tearing at his shirt in a desperate need to feel his skin, his warmth…

And Monroe—or was it Bass now, always Bass—apparently felt the same; he had her undressed in a matter of seconds, his fingers brushing against the small tangle of blonde curls at the apex of her thighs, caressing her slick entrance until she was panting. The flashlight had fallen over in their haste, but Charlie could still see the lust burn in his gaze. She gripped his forearms tightly as her clit began to throb; she didn’t need to say anything because he knew what she wanted.

In a fluid motion, Bass spun her around so her chest was pressed flush against the wall, hiked up one of her legs, and lined himself up at her entrance. “Is this what you want?” he murmured in her ear, causing her body to tremble and her lips to part.

She could feel him pressing against her, feel his hands on her hips and his chest pressed against her back. But he was taking too long—making her wait for him, for his pleasure—and she nearly growled, “Bite me.”

His teeth sunk into her shoulder at the exact moment Bass thrust up inside her, and Charlie couldn’t help but scream as ecstasy overwhelmed her.

 

“No! No, no, no, no!”

When Charlie and Bass emerged from the closet half an hour later, they found Aaron sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. Nano-Priscilla stood leaning against the porch railing, an expression of almost amusement across her face. Though she didn’t outright smile as Charlie and Bass stepped outside, her eyes held just the tiniest, almost human bit of laughter. 

“You were quite helpful,” Nano-Priscilla said in her usual monotone voice. “The findings of our experiment shall be useful.”

“You were quite loud,” Aaron groaned, his head still buried in his hands. “I need to wash my brain.”

“Sorry Pillsbury,” Monroe said as his hand snaked around Charlie’s waist. His grip was firm as he pulled her close, and Charlie rolled her eyes. “This one’s a hellcat.”

Aaron groaned once more. “God… She’s young enough not to know better, but what’s your excuse?”   


Charlie’s eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. “Hey. I’m not that young—”

Finally, Aaron looked up and met her gaze. A deep glare was on his face, accompanied by a bright pink flush barely visible in the moonlight. “I wasn’t talking about you. I meant her—“ Aaron said, pointing at Nano-Priscilla. The Nanites stood there, watching the conversation with a curious expression. “She’s young! She doesn’t know any better. You two? You two are idiots.” Aaron gave a violent shake of his head. “And you know what? You’re lucky Miles wasn’t home.”

Charlie noticed the way Bass stiffened. She heard him swallow, felt his grip on her waist tighten. Meanwhile, still leaning against the porch railing, Nano-Priscilla’s eyebrows drew together. “Hmm…” Nano-Priscilla said. “That’s an interesting point, Aaron. I wonder what would happen if Miles had come home—“

Simultaneously, Bass, Charlie and Aaron all sprang forward. “No!” Charlie wrapped her hand over Nano-Priscilla’s mouth, and Bass bound her arms to her body. “That’s enough experiments for today,” Aaron pleaded.

After a moment, in which Nano-Priscilla’s head tilted to the side and she looked at each of the people staring at her in turn, she nodded once. “Of course,” she said. “That’s enough experimenting. For today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually written smut before, so don't ream me for my first attempt. I hope you've enjoyed; thanks for the awesome prompt!


End file.
